


Out of all the ways to say "I want you" (let's kiss)

by coolumbine



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (although it is mentioned), (as a "personality" lol no sex in this one), (i mean can they not be?), Bottom Huening Kai, DORKFEST!, Established Relationship, Kai is a cutie, M/M, Soobin is a prude, Taejun is chaotic, Top Choi Soobin, basically its just them being cute for +- 5k words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolumbine/pseuds/coolumbine
Summary: Kai loves Soobin. He really does. He is his soulmate, his safe place, his love.But he has one, big flaw.He's a prude.And Kai decides it's high time to change it.***(Kind of 5+1 fic but it is 3+1)
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Out of all the ways to say "I want you" (let's kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This one is my October 2020 Sookai Dorkfest, all-in-one from my twitter account (@cosmicbloop) for people who do not like reading from screenshots^^
> 
> There's no smut in this one, BUT! I feel obligated to warn you: SEX IS MENTIONED, SO IF YOU CAN'T STAND IT, PLEASE LEAVE. It's for your, but also mine, comfort.
> 
> It's basically fluff with some undertones I wrote to bring some joy to our community through hard times. And I heard it worked somehow, so I hope it'll also enlighten your mood! <3

Deleted.. This community deserves nothing from me.


End file.
